The slip 'n' slide music festival
by Krazykriss
Summary: The girls go to the Slide 'n' music festival to have fun, but someone gets hurt. Jemily! Oneshot!


**"The slip 'n' slide music festival**

"Oh, my gosh! Mia, Lauren, I'm not going!" Emily exclaimed, as a band played country music.

"What?!" Lauren screamed.

"Why not?" Mia asked.

"Are you kidding?! Look at it!"

"Yeah, A big slip 'n' slide that goes down a hill and into a pool with Whipp cream! Why wouldn't you wanna go down that?!' Lauren defended.

"Exactly my point. It's 'BIG'!" Emily said.

"You're going if we have to push you!"

"I'll tell mentor!"

"We'll take the punishment."

"Fine, but when I die, you both stay away from my funeral."

"You won't die and I think Mia gonna have trouble understanding that."

"Shut up and come on." Mia exclaimed as they all ran up the hill. They were all in their swimming suits. Emily had a yellow bikini, Mia had a pink one and Lauren had a red one piece. They all put laundry detergent on them, to make them go faster. All three of them were going at once. They all slid down on their stomachs. On the way down, they hit each other, but had fun doing it.

They hit the whipp cream. Emily got some in her mouth, but she didn't cre. She loved whipp cream. They got out. Other kids were coming down. Emily was loved the slide now. She beat Mia and Lauren back up. They couldn't help but laugh at their youngest team member, beating them to the top. Emily slid on her butt this time. She screamed as she went down. She kept going.

Soon, Lauren and Mia took a break to eat. By the time they were done eating, Emily decided to take a break. She bought a hot-dog and Pepsi and sat with her friends. " 'Bout time you decided to take a break!" Lauren laughed.

"ya like it?!" Mia asked, excited for Emily's answer.

"Love it!", Emily screamed, happily. She finished eating and got up. Lauren grabbed her by her arm.

"Em! I'm happy you like the slide, but you shouldn't go right after you eat. Wait a few minutes."

"Fine..." Emily said, annoyed.

"You could get sick." Mia said.

"Ok."

Emily was going down for the last time. They dared her to run and jumped on her belly and slide down. And she did. She took 5 steps back and jumped. She fell on her stomach and slid down. She screamed happily, until she hit the hard side of the slide and then she screamed in pain so loud everyone heard her. Mia and Lauren ran down the hill and pulled her out of the whipp cream.

She was crying. She had a red bruise on her right shoulder, a welt on her right leg and s red rash going across her stomach. Mia and Lauren helped her stand up. "Emmy, Are you ok?!", they both asked at once. She shook her head no. They took some creamy water in their hands and threw it gently on Emily, trying to clean her up a little.

"We should go back home."

"Yeah, we better." Mia said, to Lauren. The took Emily to the car and drove off.

* * *

At the Shiba house, The guys were in the living room. Lauren opened the door. Mia helped Emily inside. Emily was still crying The guys jumped up and ran to them. Jayden gently touched her shoulder. "Emmy! What happened?" Jayden asked, concerned. Emily couldn't talk. She was too busy crying.

"She slid down the slide thing at the festival and she fell on the hard, green part. She's been crying ever since." Mia explain for Emily.

"It's better than what happened to that other guy." Lauren said as Mia walked Emily into the Recovery room. Emily laid down.

"What happened to that guy?", Antonio asked.

"He was sliding down on his feet. He fell on his head and was knocked out! Lauren said.

"He slid down, but he was unconscious. His friend pulled him out of the water. 10 minutes later, an ambulance showed up." Mia said. Jayden put on ice back on Emily's stomach and held it there. Ji took care of Emily's bruises and welts. Everyone watched. Emily cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Jayden was sitting next to her. She smiled and sat up, but winced. "Still hurts?" Emily nodded. Jayden hugged her gently. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I need you to try to be more careful from now on... ok?" Jayden told her, gently. Emily nodded. She looked at her leg. it had a welt on it. She gently touched it and winced. "Mentor wants you in bed for a few days.

"The pain isn't that bad that I have to stay in bed. I can't be in bed for the rest of my life..." Emily stated, calmly.

"I know, but you're hurt pretty badly, Em. Please rest... I don't you getting more hurt than you already are."

"Ok, Jay." Emily laid back down. Jayden smiled and kissed her cheek.

A year later...

The whole team was at the Slip 'n' slid music festival. Emily was going to try again. The team was on a hill watching. It's Emily's turn! Emily flopped on her stomach and slid down the slide. She made it to the whipp creamed. She got out and put both of her hands up and smiled. The team cheered for her. She was happy she didn't get hurt again!

**Another oneshot! I went to the Slip 'n' slide music fest in Milan, Illinois (If I'm right) And i went down at least 30 times. The final time I went before I had to leave, I fell and hurt myself BAD!It was so painful. And there was no whipp cream! I WISH! It was fun though before I got hurt! 5 bands played there. **


End file.
